A Chegada De Hera!
by Mioko-Kun
Summary: A ancarnação de Hera chegou!
1. As preparacões!

A chegada de Hera!

(intervenções cénicas)

-fala

"_Pensamentos_"

Fala da autora

1º Capítulo:

A chegada de um desastre!

(No santuário de Athena, grandes preparativos eram feitos.)

Saori: -Vamos lá "people" toca a trabalhar!

Estavam organizados assim:

Música:Os primeros 4 cavaleiros de ouro

Comida: Saga,Camus,Shura

Decoração:E o resto está na decoração do salão festivo. Mas para quem era isto tudo?

Exactamente: Hera!

Uma rapariga á qual os pais foram mortos, em pequena e que assim não sabia quem era, e que foi treinada como amazona.

Mas que, agora descobriu-se a si mesma.

Chegará dentro de 3 dias, devido ao voo, que irá durar 2 dias e a chegada ao santuário um meio-dia.

A Saori queria que a rapariga ficasse no santuário, para os proteger o próprio.

Informações sobre ela:

Olhos verde claros

Cabelo castanhos-escuros quase negro

Pele clara como a do Minos mas um pouco de nada mais morena

…mais nada…

Bem continuando _

O seu nome era Mioko.

Bem um pequeno capitulo sim AZAR! Mandem rewies!


	2. A fase infernal e o deus mensageiro!

Fase infernal e o deus mensageiro

2º Capitulo

(No inferno, Hades para os seus espectros)

Hades - A Pandora e eu estivemos a pensar …

Espectro **estúpido:** Mas o senhor e a senhorita Pandora pensam?

Hades - CALABOÇO!

Espectro AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

Pandora: ``Francamente''

Hades -Mais alguém ou posso continuar? – Um silêncio …

Pois bem, a encarnação da deusa Hera foi encontrada pelo que alguns de nós irmos para a -superfície.

Os** NÓS **serão: Os **''Judges'' Valentine, Sylphid, Myu, a Pandora, e o Lune, **duvidas?

Espectros -não senhor!

Hades - Então bora!

Aiacos – porque é que temos de ir não tem graça não!

Minos - sabes lá se não encontras por lá a tua mulher ideal! ''sim pois claro se ele a encontrar e se for _gatinha_ fico eu com ela, ahaha''

Radamanthys: que estavas a pensar Minos?

Minos – eu nada não ^.^''.

Aiacos: Sim, sim e eu sou Persefóne. -.-

Minos – Gostava imenso de saber quem a tal encarnação…de de…

Aiacos e o Rada: De Hera!

Rada - será Gira?

Aiacos – não sei … só sei que se for é milagre só conheço **duas** raparigas giras:

-Pandora

- Hilda

Minos – Pois realmente a Hilda ate é girinha ''é?''

Rada – vamos mas é dormir, boa noite…

Os dois kyotos: xauzinho -. -

Hades – Vocês estão malucos ou que!

São 15.27 da tarde e já vão dormir, só podem estar doentes…

Os 3 juízes – TRÊS HORAS DA TARDE PRATICAMENTE TRÊS E MEIA?

Pandora – Sim por que?

… Um silêncio ensurdecedor …

(toca a campainha do inferno) que campainha!

Hades – Temos visitas Upih!

Pandora: ''Francamente''

Hades: Upih Hermes!

Hermes: sim eu!

Tenho uma mensagem importante!

Pandora – Guerra?

Hermes – Sim … infelizmente para nós porque essa guerra será contra (tambores tocam) **Cronos** – e ele acentuou bem a palavra .

Hades –NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !

Aiacos – boa temos luta!

Minos - O quê tttutu estás contente por termos de lutar?

Aiacos num sussurro para os amigos – Ao menos não temos de aturar a deusa picuinhas.

Rada – A encarnação de HERA?

Aiacos – Não Athena!

Os dois juízes – Ah!

Hades – Então tenho de avisar as encarnações?

Hermes – sim tens Hades!

Os 3 kyotos gritaram baixinho – NÃOOOOOOOOO!

Hades – Vão fazer as malas , vamos partir ainda hoje!

Lune entrado pela porta como um doído – O QUÊ! E a…e o julgamento das almas?

Hades – Que se lixem!

Lune todo contente -Upih!


	3. A chegada importante!

A chegada importante

3º Capitulo

Miúda misteriosa – Ai ai ai, e agora no meu tempo, não havia nem salão de gala nem nada do género.

O Shion era cá um forreta não sabia nem fazer um gizado …

(choque frontal)

Minos – Ouve lá miúda vê lá por onde andas se não …

Miúda - SE NÃO O QUÊ? HAM?

Minos - Como é que te chamas?

Miúda – Mioko Reiner, por quê?

Minos – Para saber, eu sou o Minos. Mas as amazonas, nunca se apresentam com o segundo nome!

Mioko – Já fui amazona, agora já não sou!

Rada – Ah por tanto sabes lutar!

Aiacos - E o viciado sou eu?

Mioko – És! Estou a brincar, mm… apresentações?

Aiacos – Eu sou o Aiacos de Garuda n.n!

Minos – Minos de Grifo …

Rada – Radamanthys de Wyvern!

Hades – Eu sou a encarnação de Hades Ryo!

Então, apresentem-se espectros!

Sylphid com um sorriso meigo-Eu sou o Sylphid de Basilisco ou se tu quiseres pode ser só Syl que é o que me chamam!

_''Mioko-Ai que querido tratou-me por tu...e ai que sorriso''_

Valentine -Valentine de Harpia, mas como não gosto do meu sobrenome então fica Val que é mais giro!

_''Mioko-Ai se és ... hmm o que é que foi isto?''_

Lune - Lune de Balrog e não não tenho alcunha…:)

_''Mioko-Que querido tem um nome original Lune=lua em fraces!''_

Myu-Myu de Papillon ou Borboleta e nao tenho alcunha!

_''Mioko-Que fofo este!''_

Pandora – Eu sou a Pandora.

Mioko – A mais normal.

Pandora – Oh que querida!

Minos – Pois claro só podia!

Rada -Cala-te!

Aiacos - Depois admiram-se…de… (suspiro) …Não terem namorada!

(Pandora cora violentamente)

Mioko -Bem …

Minos – Nós vamos contigo.

Mioko – Mas … como sabias o que eu ia a dizer ham?

Minos – És previsível!

Mioko –'' Eu previsível que raiva!''

Ryo – Então bora!

No Santuário

Ryo – Saori encontramos a encarnação de Hera!

Saori – Boa! Mioko muito prazer sou a Saori!

Mioko – Prazer! n.n' ''_ Que grande besta hipócrita''_

Milo – Mas que raio ''_parecida com a … mas sim só pode ser ela…''_

Saga e Kanon -Mioko?

Mioko – Sim Eu Mesminha mestre Kanon!

Todos os cavaleiros! - AHHHH


	4. Coincidências a mais

Coincidências a mais…

4º Capitulo

Depois…ou melhor para o espanto de todos os presente, após descobrirem que a EX amazona de Gémeos é ou era a encarnação da deusa Hera! XD

Começa então uma história demorada!

_Como os cavaleiros de ouro sabem, os meus pais foram assassinados quando eu tinha por volta 5 a 6 anos. Depois desse acidente se é que não vou chamar homicídio (exclamação de espanto) vim para a Grécia, pois fui para um orfanato, e fui escolhida para vir treinar como amazona. Mesmo sendo Aquário, decidiram tornar-me amazona de Gémeos (P.S. nota da Mioko : Só porque o Kanon não tinha ninguém para treinar hihihihi (risadinha abafada)) devido a minha __**ENORME **__capacidade de concentração . Depois veio os conflituosos __**cavaleiros de prata = ou pervertidos se preferirem…**__nesses conflitos houve um horripilante para mim que foi a perda da amazona de Carneiro \ Áries que na altura era como a minha irmã, mas vá infelizmente ela sacrificou-se por mim e eu estarei…__**ETENAMENTE **__grata…depois da guerra que foi o que foi, eu desapareci sem deixar rasto, devido a ter sido convocada porque tinham descoberto que eu era a encarnação da deusa Hera XD! Tive de treinar, os meus ataque com o cosmo, e bem agora que estou pronta, fui envida para o Santuário de Athena! Mas todos pensavam que tinha morrido ou sei lá!_

_**Fim!**_

Mioko – Agora que todo sabem a minha história que vamos fazer, é que bem …eu…

Minos – Estás cansada…e queres dormir, mas queres ficar aqui!

Mioko – TU ÉS O QUE? VIDENTE SÓ PODE!

Lune – Não, vidente não, ventrículo ou Gepeto do inferno!

(Aiacos engasga-se com a mini-tosta que estava a comer e desata a rir)

Aiacos – GEPETO DO INFERNO! QUEM FOI O GÉNIOSINHO? TENHO DE DAR OS PARABÉNS! AHAHAHAHAHAH!

Minos com um olhar mortífero – Aiacos , tens dez segundos para fugires!

Aiacos – Vez o porque!

Rada - ¿por qué no te callas?

Saori **CALMA – CALEM-SE TODOS QUERO FALAR!Ò.Ó**

(silence)

Saori – Obrigado …

Bem nós tínhamos pensado em tu Mioko-San (interrompida)

Mioko – Anda lá com isso!

Saori – Queres ficar connosco?

Mioko – Que remédio!

O fim da primeira temporada aproxima fic será :

**A chegada das encarnações **

Mandem rewies!


End file.
